Can't get you out of my head
by LexieGirl
Summary: A friendly alliance between houses makes Malfoy and Potter see each other very often. Maybe they get use one another...or more...Pretty bad summary... HPDM


**Can't get you out of my head**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Harry Potter is J.K Rowling's property and the song "Can't get you out of my head" is Kylie Minogue's.

**Note**: Hey guys ! So this is my first fanfiction in **english** (I speak french). I hope I'm not too bad. Just read, leave a review and **enjoy** !

Why the hell are you everywhere ? I can't even make a single step without seeing you with your stupid little friends. Aren't you able to go anywhere without them ? What the hell is wrong with you ? And your damn smile ! Why are you smiling at me every time ? Why aren't you like everybody else ? Why do you have to be the "Boy-Who-Lived" ? Everywhere I go, you're there. Smirking at me. Since this "friendly alliance between houses" has been set, I can't even go to my own dormitory without seeing you there. Friendship between Slytherins and Gryffindors, who could have thought of that except this old crazy Dumbledore ? Oh nice, you're coming towards me with this smile, **DAMN** smile.

-Potter, what do you want ?

-Hi Draco.

-Don't call me Dra- What do you want Potter ?

Still this smile. Is he smelling alcohol ? What the hell ? The Boy-Who-Defeated is drunk ?? He he he ¬¬...Could be funny... **NO** ! Could **NOT** be funny ! What's he doing ? Leaning forward me...Whispering ?

-...

-Potter... _WHAT_ ??

-I said...

-I heard what you said !!

-Well, you know what you have to do...

Did he really suggested...Did he really asked me to...Well, let's play his game. He's going out of the Slytherin's common room. Where is he going ? Fuck, I don't see him anymore. I think he went this way...Let's just turn there and...

-Potter ! What are you doing ? Did you _really_ have to push me against the wall ?

-You know you have beautiful eyes ?

-Wh-What ? Yeah I know, it's not like if nobody ever told me that before and...

-Shut up Malfoy !

A kiss. One kiss. That's all I wanted. NO ! I don't want this ! I'm pushing him away.

-What do you think you're doing Potter ?

He is smiling **again**. This cute smile. Cute ? This fucking damn smile yeah ! He's coming toward me again. Why did I follow him ? He is gently pushing me against the wall where we were a few minutes ago. And he is leaning forward me. Kissing me. Sweet lips. I close my eyes and open my mouth, letting my tongue play with his. I need air. I can see the envy in his eyes and I can feel his desire rubbing against mine.

-I know somewhere where we could...

-Whatever. Here it's okay too.

Did I really said that ? Yeah. I wanted this for so long. He's walking away ! I need this !! Tonight, only tonight, and it will be over. I'll seize my chance.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

Where am I ? The floor is kind of hard here. THE FLOOR ? What the ... Oh yeah ! I followed Potter in the corridors and we ended up in...the Gryffindor's bathroom ?? **FUCK** ! Why did I have to follow him ?? Oh, yeah, I wanted to fuck him all night so I could forget that I have been thinking about him for a month now. It was better than I would have think.

_I just can't get you out of my head _

_Boy your lovin' is all I think about _

_I just can't get you out of my head _

_Boy it's more than I dare to think about _

I have to get out of here. I stand up and I see...Potter in the shower ? Why is he still there ? It's over now. We had sex, nothing more, and I have to GET OUT OF HERE ! I'm trying to put my clothes back on. And Potter is coming out of the shower as I was going to open the door.

-Draco...

-I said don't call me Dra- Whatever...What ?

-Humm...nothing...

What's wrong with him ? It's still early in the morning, nobody will be up so nobody will see me.

-Potter ??

-Just...Humph...Come back ?

-Sure.

What ? He wants me to come back ? As I open the door, I can see his smile. His fucking damn smile. How a smile can make you feel crazy like this ? It's just a fucking damn smile. Like I thought, nobody was up. Lazy Gryffindors. I have to get a shower. Potter got a shower ! And not me ! Potter again ! I can't even think of a shower without thinking of Potter and his cute, little butt.

_I just can't get you out of my head _

_Boy your lovin' is all I think about _

_I just can't get you out of my head _

_Boy it's more than I dare to think about _

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

It has been lasting for 2 weeks now. Every night I'm coming to him or he is. Often we just see each other in the corridors and we find a quiet place to...not be quiet. I thought he was always with his stupid little friends but I know he isn't anymore. 'Cause he's having really good time with me. I'm not a lady-killer for nothing...gentleman-killer ? Whatever... Well, actually, I have

to admit it, I'm having really good time too. Each time we can...

_Every night, every day _

_Just to be there in your arms _

_Won't you stay _

_Won't you then stay forever _

_And ever and ever and ever _

I just can't get him out of my mind. Everywhere I am, he is. I'd like to think of something else than this damn Boy-Who-Survived. But I can't because he is there with his smile and he's green eyes. Green eyes that follows me everywhere I go.

_I just can't get you out of my head _

_Boy your lovin' is all I think about _

_I just can't get you out of my head _

_Boy it's more than I dare to think about _

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

We're not "going out", we're having sex. Tow completely different things. Almost 2 months now. I still can't get him out of my head. I thought that it was just a brief little crush. I never had a crush on somebody for more than 2 days and now it's been 2 months. We're are fucking. That's all. We never talked about us. He still calls me Draco but it's okay now. But Potter will stay Potter. The day I'll call him "Harry" it'll be because I love him… but a Malfoy doesn't love. Not a Potter. Not the Boy-Who-Killed-The-One-That-We-Still-Can't-Say-The-Name. A Malfoy doesn't love and a Malfoy will always be a Malfoy.

_There's a dark secret in me _

_Don't leave me locked in your heart _

_Set me free _

_Feel the need in me _

_Set me free _

_Stay forever _

_And ever and ever and ever _

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

I never thought that after 4 months I would still have a "crush" on him.

_I just can't get you out of my head _

His green eyes are still following me everywhere I go. His smile is still so irresistible. I'm still not over him at all.

_I just can't get you out of my head _

I'm suppose to meet him in the Gryffindors' dormitory in about 5 minutes. All the little lions are at the Slytherins' because of this "friendly alliance between houses" that is still going on. And everybody knows that Slytherin has the best common room. So I'm now in front of the big woman.

-Tell Harry that I'm here.

She looks at me like if it was the first time she sees me. But I come here so often now... The portrait revolve and I go in. Harry is sitting on the sofa. I go toward him and start to kiss him. Seems like he is not really in the mood tonight. Arfff. If he keeps going I'll get frustrated. I kiss him again. I'm frustrated.

-Humph. What's wrong ?

-Nothing.

-Liar. What's wrong.

-Like you care.

-Yeah, I do.

I care 'cause if I say I don't you're never gonna get in the mood tonight.

-So, what's wrong ?

-You're gonna think I'm crazy.

-I already do. Just say it and it will be over.

-Well...I don't know.

-Damn it Harry ! Just say it !

-You **really** want to know ?

-Yes for God' sake !

-I know it will sounds weird but...You know...It's been 4 months. I know we never talk and nothing...

-What do you want to say ?

-We never talk, we're just fucking each other. But somehow I ended up with the feeling of...

-Of not knowing if it's only sex ?

-Well...yeah. But...No. I know what is this feeling. I guess you know now what I'm talking about. I just, I just can't get you out of my head. Everywhere I go, you're there. Whatever I do, you're there with your arrogant smile. And your eyes, it's like if they were following me everywhere. All I can think about is you but there's one thing I don't dare to think about and it's your love. 'Cause I love you Draco.

I love you Draco...A single sentence I never thought I would hear one day. My heart leaps up. **WHAT** ? A Malfoy doesn't have any heart, what am I thinking about ? Harry loves him ?? When did I start to call him Harry, first ? He's looking at me like if it was the end of the world. The Boy-Who-Lived is able to survive to the Dark Lord but can't be rejected ? But I don't love him ! **LIAR** ! Just shut your damn mouth !

-A Malfoy doesn't love Harr- Potter.

What did I say ? Just look at his face. I would give anything to see his fucking damn smile again, his bright green eyes looking at me with… with what ? Envy ? Desire ? ... Love ? He is going away. I hold him back by the arm.

-Don't go.

-Why not ?

Why not ? I don't know... I don't know what to think ! Arggh...He's trying to go away again. But I don't want him to !

-Stay with me.

-Why ? You don't love me, a Malfoy doesn't love.

-I do.

What ? No, no, no, no, no, no, **NO** ! I can't say that to him ! Just stop thinking for a second...

-I said to myself that the day I'll call you "Harry" it'll be because I love you. But I just found out that I have been calling you Harry for a few weeks now. So I guess I love you Harry.

A kiss, a smile and these bright green eyes. That's all I wanted from him. All these things that a Malfoy doesn't deserve because a Malfoy doesn't love. But a Draco can love. A Draco can love and can think about love.

_I just can't get you out of my head _

_I just can't get you out of my head _

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

**You still reading ?? I hope you liked it. Please, leave me a review even if it's to say that I'm _so_ bad and that I _so_ should stop writing stories. Even if I wrote this in 2 hours I had fun, listening to "Can't get you out of my head" on repeat to find inspiration.**

**Now that you read, you know what to do ? You know…the little purple button at the left bottom of your screen. One click on it, a few words (or a thousand) to say what you think and you make me happy.**


End file.
